Love Me Once More
by emilystarr1yahoo.com
Summary: In this *alternate* alternate universe story, Lois Lane gets more than she bargained for on her first assignment since returning from the Congo jungle. - Slightly revised from the version on the Lois and Clark fanfiction Archive


**For more**_ "_**_Lois & Clark: the New Adventures of Superman"_ fanfiction, please visit http://www.lcfanfic.com/**

_Author's note_: When I first wrote this story I seem to remember a few people having problems with my not explaining Lois and Clark's sense of connection in this story. I've added something to the ending that hopefully works this out a little better - so if you've read this story before, just skip to the last half or so of the Epilogue and see if it works any better. :) Feedback is welcome. :)

All characters and settings are property of DC comics, WB, etc. But the story is mine - please do not use it or post it without my permission. Thanks. 

---------------------

-- denotes thoughts

---------------------

**_Love Me Once More_**

Lois Lane stepped out of the yellow Metropolis taxicab shakily,  
trying desperately to steady her legs. She grinned slightly,  
remembering that she had never once happened to be lucky enough to  
get in a Metropolitan cab that had a capable driver. Lois thanked  
the driver absentmindedly, paying him with what tip she could afford  
and barely noticing the squeal of the tires as the car sped off.  
Lois turned slowly, drinking in the sights of Metropolis around her.  
The massive skyscrapers that made up the better part of the city  
swallowed her view, and people around her walked at paces so brisk  
she could barely make out facial features. Every so often a lone  
seagull would fly between a building, letting loose an indignant cry  
before once again disappearing into the urban jungle.

Lois grimaced as the word 'jungle' leaped forward into her  
consciousness. She did not want to think about jungles, or anything  
to do with them. She wanted to think about the city - _her_ city.  
Once again her lips softened into a smile at the thought of  
everything that lay ahead of her. Once again, she would have her own  
apartment, complete with a warm bed and shower. Of course, she  
probably wouldn't be able to get the same apartment she'd once lived  
in; she probably wouldn't even be able to reclaim most of her old  
possessions. Lois only hoped her parents, or maybe Perry, had had  
the presence of mind to keep her Kerth awards. After all, Lois  
thought, those were essential to her personality, and what her life  
had been all about. They had been her biggest accomplishment, and she  
couldn't imagine her parents throwing them out or giving them away....

Lois snapped out of her reverie as she realized she was standing in  
front of a very familiar entrance. Butterflies erupted through her  
stomach in a sudden assault even as she grinned. She tucked a stray  
strand of shoulder-length brown hair behind her ear as she looked up,  
soft brown eyes caressing each and every angle and curve of the  
greyish building. Tears flooded Lois's eyes as her heart leapt,  
trying to dance. It had been so shamefully out of practice at being  
happy for so long. Lois had been through so much, and now -

Well, really, she should have gone to her parents first. But Lois  
didn't feel up to seeing them right away, no matter how much it might  
hurt them. This was what she had missed, and what she'd yearned  
after for so long. Lois took the next step, a serious look on her  
face as she stepped through the door. Not knowing what came next,  
she'd gone to the once place in the world where she always felt her  
feet were on the ground.

She'd gone to the Daily Planet. She'd gone home.

***** **** ****

For - how long now? She guessed it was about five years - Lois had  
been held prisoner in the Congo jungle. While interviewing a  
potential source for the story she was researching there, she had  
been captured and taken away.

Those years had been the true test of Lois's resiliency, what had  
really stretched her to the limit and given her the confidence that,  
yes, she could handle absolutely anything that life threw her way.  
She didn't know the language, and her captors had not understood her.  
All of her pleas and arguments had fallen on deaf ears, and any hope  
for escape was dashed with the large rifles held at the side of each  
guard patrolling the jail. During frantic planning sessions, Lois  
realized that any escape would most likely mean death. All those in  
power here shot first and thought later. She wore the same dirty  
shirt and jeans for five years, and was recognizable as a captive.  
If any of the guards saw her free, she would be shot immediately.

It was, she reflected time upon desperate time, hopeless.

She became friends with a man who occupied a cell across from her.  
He had an acceptable grasp of the English language, enough so that he  
and Lois understood each other. They would talk late into the night,  
on the times when they felt the crushing weight of depression lift  
slightly.

One night, Damien spoke up in a very serious tone. "Lois?"

She had looked up, shaken out of her tired, sad stupor. "Yeah? You okay?"

He'd chuckled. "Lois, do you have any idea what's happening tomorrow?"

"No." And she didn't care.

"They're taking me - away."

"Away?" Shifting to the left a little, she could see him better -  
see the dejected slump of his body and the way his hair hung  
unchecked in his eyes.

"They're going to kill me, Lois. I've heard them talking." He hung his head.

"Kill you?" She yelled, outraged. "You can't let them do that, you  
haven't done anything, it's completely unethical, it's-"

"Lois," he interrupted quietly.

"It's unfair," she finished, tears pooling that she turned her head  
to hide from him. She would not let herself cry around him in his  
worst hour.

He laughed wryly. "Lois, we've been here for years. 'Fair' doesn't  
exist anymore. But I don't want you to worry about me. Whatever way  
you want to look at it, all I know is I'm getting out. But I want  
you to do something for me."

"Anything." Lois averted her eyes, not able to meet Damien's level  
gaze. She wanted to deny the fact that he would be killed, wanted to  
give him - and herself - false reassurances. But she realized, as  
much as she wanted to, it wouldn't be fair to him. Still, she  
couldn't look him in the face while acknowledging the fact that he  
would die in less than twelve hours.

"I want you to write my family, tell them what happened." They'd  
told each other all about their homes and family, so many times the  
facts were ingrained in both of their minds.

"Damien, you know as well as I do that any mail we try to send is  
just swallowed up by those -"

"I mean when you get home," he clarified in a stronger voice.

"Oh, Damien, I'll keep it in mind, but I've pretty much given up hope, here."

"Lois, listen to me. You're getting out tomorrow. This is what  
you're going to do."

He had proceeded to outline the plan that ultimately saved her life.  
While three of the guards watched over the execution, Lois would  
watch for the one guard who would be left to watch over the  
prisoners. Lois would ask to be taken to the bathroom, and the  
second her cage was opened she would strike, knocking him out with a  
few well-placed kicks and locking him in the jail she had previously  
occupied. Hopefully, Damien said with a sad grin, it would go off  
without a hitch. They were counting on the fact that the majority of  
guards would have enough of a morbid interest to watch the killing.

They were. Three accompanied Damien outside while Lois looked on with  
wet eyes. She attempted a wavering smile as he threw one last look  
her way before disappearing outside. The moment he was out of sight,  
Lois's tears broke free in a rebellious torrent. It _wasn't_ fair!  
Damien had done nothing to deserve this. He was a victim of fate,  
just like she was.

Lois was soon forced to dry her tears, however. The lone guard  
forced to watch over the jail was walking by, slowly pacing and  
staring fixedly out a window that overlooked the front courtyard.  
Lois swallowed a sob and controlled herself. She forced out her  
shaky voice, determined, once and for all, to escape. As Damien had  
said, any way you looked at it, she would be getting out.

"Excuse me?"

The guard stopped and stared.

"Bathroom?" Lois asked, and then repeated herself while pointing to  
the public toilet not ten yards away. "Bathroom?"

The guard looked up to where she was pointing, then leered for a  
moment before stepping forward. He withdrew keys from his belt, and  
Lois licked her lips, trying not to show her desperation.

He opened the door of her cell; and almost instantaneously was on the  
floor, moaning in pain and gripping his abdomen. Lois smiled in  
satisfaction, and reflected that she could actually thank that  
scumbag Claude for something - her interest in Tae Kwon Do. Lois  
leaned over and gathered the squirming man's hair in her hands, and  
lifted his head only to dash it into the floor repeatedly. A moment  
later, he went limp and Lois knew he was out cold. Lois, with a pang  
of self-disgust, wished he was dead. Then she shook herself out of  
the hatred threatening to swallow her and grabbed his feet, dragging  
him into the cell.

Lois smiled as she wrenched the keys from his weakening grip and then  
stepped out, taking a deep breath that tasted of precious freedom.  
Then she locked the door with a slight vindictive bang, and locked  
it, satisfied with the small click she heard. Lois dashed away,  
knowing that even though she hadn't heard the gunshot didn't mean it  
hadn't happened. She'd been distracted, to say the least. Fresh  
tears almost blinded her as she stumbled towards the light of day  
leaking under one of the doors of the building. Nevertheless, she  
kept on, aware of the fact that the guards could storm in at any  
moment. Lois, in a moment of panic, thrashed her head from side to  
side in order to clear the salty water from her eyes and chaos from  
her mind. In an instant she saw one of the other prisoners, a woman.  
The woman's eyes were frantic, realizing that someone had escaped.  
The frightened brown orbs flashed from the keys gripped in Lois's  
hand to Lois's eyes. Lois stopped breathing - could feel her heart  
stop beating. She knew she didn't have time for anything, much less  
freeing everyone locked up in this hellhole. Lois turned, eyes  
frantically locked on the door, and mind locked from the crime she  
was about to commit.

Lois took exactly three and a half steps before she gasped for breath  
and turned suddenly. She ran for the nearest door and shoved a key  
into it. The key wouldn't turn, and Lois blew a frenzied breath out  
the side of her mouth as she tried five other keys. She repeated  
this performance six times, willing her hands not to shake as to save  
time. She worried about what she was doing. After all, just because  
she had been jailed unfairly didn't mean these people had been.  
Perhaps she was freeing killers and rapists. But Lois felt she  
couldn't take the chance, and resolutely continued until each cage  
had been opened - except the one holding her former captor.

Lois freed the desperate-looking woman last, and grabbed her hand.  
Everyone else had already run out the door, and Lois was terrified  
the guards had seen and were waiting for her on the other side. She  
gulped and began running at full speed, dragging the woman along with  
her. Lois exploded out the door, not looking back as she headed for  
a fence that surrounded the enclosure. As she reached the fence,  
Lois heard an angry shout not far behind her. Lois flung the woman  
trailing behind her against the wall, stooping quickly to grab the  
woman's legs and boost her up and over the side of the fence. As  
Lois finally saw the woman's legs disappear, she let herself reach up  
and grab at the edge of the fence, quickly and painfully jerking  
herself up and over. Lois's breath of relief caught in her throat as  
she felt a burning pain sear her arm. She looked down incredulously,  
eyes not comprehending the trail of red slowly drizzling past her  
elbow. Lois had shaken her head, realized the danger afresh, and  
focused on running, ignoring her arm as best she could.

By some miracle, if Lois still believed in miracles, she had escaped.

She never found out what happened to the other prisoners, or who they  
had been. Lois did not want to ever know. Strong as she was, she  
felt she could not handle the knowledge. And now, after months of  
waiting for her visa to come through and for America to rescue her,  
she was finally home and at the door of the Daily Planet. Lois  
gulped down a sob, amazed at how far she had come - farther than she  
had ever dared to hope. She had literally just flown in, was sore  
and exhausted, but nonetheless she had to do certain things. And in  
her heart, the first thing was to waltz straight into Perry White's  
office and give him a bear hug, letting him know that he was like a  
father to her. No more hiding emotions for you, Lane, Lois vowed  
with a small smile. Those days are over. 

Some of the confidence that Lois had used to possess surfaced in her  
step as she quickly closed the distance between the Daily Planet's  
entrance and Perry's office. Lois was dimly aware of people turning  
in their desks to stare at her and whisper frantically to anyone  
nearby. Was this...?

It was, and Lois wasn't going to waste one more minute. She was back.

Lois stormed into Perry's office, flinging the door open dramatically  
and waiting for the stunned reaction she was hoping for.

Perry White had been having a rather bad time of it. His best  
reporter since Lois had disappeared was now going to be missing in  
action for Lord knew how long, Jimmy wasn't around anymore to pick up  
his morning coffee, and all the reporters in the newsroom were so  
distracted Perry wondered if he would just have to shut down the  
Planet for a few days, until things cooled down a bit. But this was  
surely the story of the year, if not the century...It was  
impossible to think of shutting down at this crucial time.

"Damn!" Perry yelled, banging his desk with a clenched fist, becoming  
all the more furious upon realizing he had actually hurt himself.

It was at this most inopportune moment that some reporter - about to  
become a very _ill fated_ reporter - chose to barge into his office  
with an unholy bang of the door. Perry jerked his head up. The fire  
in his eyes was soon quenched, however, by the shock overtaking him.  
Perry closed his eyes a moment, shook his head, looked up again. He  
swallowed painfully, sure he was hallucinating but feeling compelled  
to make sure, all the same.

"Lois?" He spoke tentatively, that one word summing up a hundred  
questions and sleepless nights. The woman standing in front of him  
suddenly lunged forward, arms open and eyes overflowing. Stunned,  
Perry held her a moment, then pulled his head back, staring into her  
eyes.

"Lois? What the hell happened?"

***** **** ****

Perry listened patiently, sitting across from Lois in his fat plush  
armchair, amazed at the sight of her and of all that she had gone  
through.

"Great shades of Elvis," he chuckled when she'd finished. "If that  
story doesn't beat everything we've ever printed." Perry caught the  
look Lois threw him and hastily added, "Oh, I didn't mean you had to  
write it up. This can be kept completely confidential."

Lois relaxed back into her chair, obviously relieved. "Good. Let's do that."

Perry took a long look at her face, scrutinizing. "Lois, honey, you  
all right?"

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, I actually am, Chief." Lois grinned,  
liking the way his nickname sounded on her lips once again. "Now,"  
she continued briskly, jumping up and pacing around the office, "I  
assume I've still got my old job?" She glanced at him, and he  
nodded. "Good. So, I want my first assignment as soon as possible,  
but I think the first order of business is to announce my triumphant  
return." Lois grinned. "I could hear people whispering as I marched  
towards your office."

Perry cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Actually, Lois,  
this might not be a good time. The Planet has had a couple of  
bombshells lately, and this might really put everybody over the edge.  
Would you mind working undercover for a few days?"

Lois frowned, thinking this over. She didn't like the thought, but -

"Sure, Chief. I guess I wouldn't mind that for a little while."

"It won't last past Friday," the editor reassured her, getting up and  
squeezing her shoulder. "We'll make an official statement on Monday,  
how does that sound?"

"Good," Lois replied, smiling.

"Good," he repeated, giving her a small half-smile. "Now, you go  
home and rest a bit. Just be as subtle as you're able when you  
leave, okay?"

Lois smiled at the little jab Perry had given her, but a concerned  
look soon overtook her face. "Chief, what 'bombshells' have hit the  
Planet?"

Lois could have sworn Perry's cheeks coloured a bit at her question.

"Chief?" She questioned curiously.

"Here," he said briefly, all the warmth having left his voice. Perry  
grabbed an edition of the paper and tossed it towards her carelessly.  
Lois caught it in mid-air. "There's only been one, and this should  
explain."

Lois, smelling a great story, even if it did harm the Planet in some  
way, eagerly unfolded the paper, her eyes falling on the front-page  
story, the headline screaming out at her.

"DAILY PLANET REPORTER EXPOSED AS SUPERMAN!" 

Underneath this, the article began:

"Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent has admitted the secret he has  
kept safe since arriving in our city. Upon painstaking questioning by  
government officials, Kent has admitted to being the alien who has  
been watching over Metropolis and the world for four years now. Some  
officials are claiming that Kent is dangerous to the well being of  
Earth. Mr. Kent is being held pending further investigation...." 

"An alien!" Lois gasped. "Perry, are you sure...?" Lois's voice  
trailed off as her eyes finally found the colour photo's accompanying  
the paragraph. Two pictures were placed side by side - one of a  
gallant looking man with slicked back black hair and steadfast eyes.  
The other was of an ordinary looking man with soft hair falling over  
his forehead in a soft curl and glasses hiding kind brown eyes. The  
first picture was by far the more impressive one; but it was the  
second that made Lois give another sharp gasp.

As she stared at the man's countenance and examined those eyes, Lois  
could feel her heart rate accelerate and her hands begin to shake.  
Suddenly she couldn't keep her grip strong and dropped the paper back  
onto Perry's desk, causing the older man to look up in mild alarm.

"Are you all right, Lois?"

Lois barely heard him; she stared off into space, seeing only _him_.  
What was it about this Kent person that struck her as so important?  
Why did she feel as if - as if -

"I _know_ him," she whispered amazedly, closing her eyes and seeing  
Clark Kent in more detail than an old newspaper file photo could have  
possibly shown.

"What'd you say, Lois?"

Lois jerked back to reality, swiftly taking a breath and making an  
excuse. She decided to keep it simple.

"I just had an overwhelming sense of deja vu, that's all," Lois  
replied vaguely.

"Oh. Well, you better get home now," Perry replied, reaching onto  
his coat rack to bring down a dusty old hat. "You borrow my hat and  
raincoat, and no one will even suspect. Well," he conceded with a  
grin, "Maybe a little after that entrance you pulled."

Lois smiled distractedly. "Thanks. Oh, and Chief, if you don't  
mind, I'd like to have that story," she added, pointing to the paper  
on his desk.

"Well, Lois," he faltered. "Are you sure you're ready for it?"

Lois laughed. "Chief, I am so ready it's not even funny. I want to  
work again, as soon as possible."

Perry smiled. "Well, then, I guess I'm assigning this to the best  
reporter I've got."

Lois grinned, pleased with the praise, and placed Perry's hat on her  
head, ready to leave. Just as she was about to open the door, she  
stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned.

"By the way, Perry, do you know if my parents kept my Kerth awards?"

"No, they didn't." Perry grinned sheepishly and moved over to his  
desk, reaching into a deep bottom drawer. He pulled out a clear  
bluish statue shaped like a teardrop.

"I did," he continued, handing the award over to its rightful owner.  
"The rest are at my house - I'll bring them for you Monday."

Lois shoved it quickly into one of the jacket's deep pockets and  
strode towards Perry, throwing her arms around him for the second  
time. "Thank you, Perry. For everything. You -" Lois faltered  
slightly before going on, "You've meant so much to me . . .you've  
been like a father to me. So, thank you!" She finished simply and  
with a laugh, starting to pull away before Perry tightened his grip  
on her ever so slightly.

"It was my pleasure, Lois. My absolute pleasure." He reiterated,  
stepping back quickly. "Now," he continued in a gruffer tone. "You go  
home and rest up before tackling this new story, you hear me?"

Lois mock saluted before disappearing out the door. Perry walked  
over and flopped into his chair with a dangerous speed, almost  
knocking himself right back out of it. He tipped back and put his  
feet on the desk, relaxing his head against his outstretched arms.  
He cast an almost angry look at the paper lying inoffensively on his  
desk, then glanced at the door and chuckled.

"I'll be damned," he said.

***** **** ****

Lois had to tolerate more shocked reactions when she showed up at  
her parents' home - but she didn't mind.

"Lois?" Ellen Lane whispered disbelievingly. Her husband just  
stared open mouthed at the petite brunette in the doorway.

Lois nodded almost shyly. "Yes . . . it's me." Lois held open her  
arms, and her mother rushed into them, sobbing. Sam Lane stood  
shakily, knocking over the worktable at which he had been sitting and  
upsetting all the electronic equipment he had been fiddling with. He  
came and wrapped his arms around both women, his shocked expression  
suddenly dissolving into a huge grin. The three stood there a long  
while, rocking back and forth, before Ellen shook her head amazedly  
and ushered Lois into the living room and onto the couch. They all  
squeezed together as Lois told the story of the past five years she  
had been gone. Each time she spoke of it, it seemed the memories  
dimmed slightly, erasing a miniscule amount of the pain they caused.  
Lois winced, however, when she thought of this. One wound was still  
festering, and she wasn't sure when she would gather the courage to  
heal it once and for all - She still hadn't written to Damien's  
family.

"So," Lois finished up, "If it's all right with you, I need to stay  
here for a while, until I can get an apartment. It shouldn't be long  
before I get my first paycheck from Perry, and then I just have to  
find an apartment. I'll be set in no time, you'll see." Lois smiled  
as Ellen spoke in a seemingly alarmed tone.

"Honey, if you need to borrow any money, your father and I can give  
it to you, no problem." Ellen had meant to convey that she and Sam  
were there to help for anything, that they would be willing to do  
anything she needed of them. It didn't quite come out the way she  
had intended, however.

Lois laughed softly at the implications of the statement, though she  
knew her parents would be thrilled to have her home. "Anxious to get  
rid of me, Mom?"

Ellen looked shocked for a moment, then laughed as realization  
dawned. "Oh, Lois, you _know_ that wasn't what I meant!" she chided  
gently, tears pooling. She reached over to gather Lois in another  
strong embrace. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"I know, Mom," Lois replied quietly, her heart swelling with the  
sense of love and family that surrounded her. Ever since she had  
been a little girl, she had felt this sense of connection with these  
people. Sam and Ellen had been married for years, and they were  
still best friends. Lois knew that someday, if she ever got married,  
that she would do her best to model her own marriage on that of her  
parents. They had built a strong foundation for her through the  
years. Oh, sure, they fought often, what with Ellen's occasional  
nitpicking and Sam's relentless obsession with robotics, but somehow  
they got past their differences and loved each other with such a  
fierceness Lois sometimes couldn't believe. Lois had worried that  
her disappearance had somehow weakened the bond between them,  
strained their relationship to the breaking point. From the picture  
of them sitting together on the couch, Sam's arm casually slung over  
Ellen's shoulder, lightly squeezing, Lois deduced that it was very  
likely it had just brought them closer together.

When she and Damien had been locked up together, many times he had  
quoted to her from the Bible. While Lois discarded much of Christian  
teachings and much of what was in the Bible, one phrase Damien had  
told her had stuck in her mind and now resurfaced, perfect for the  
moment.

"Sorrow may endure for a night," Lois quoted with a hushed gladness  
in her tired voice, "But joy cometh in the morning."

Ellen looked at her a moment, for the first time noticing the subtle  
changes in her oldest daughter. "Yes, it's certainly a joyful  
morning," she responded with a quick squeeze to Lois's hand. "But I  
just remembered something. We have to call Lucy and tell her the  
news!"

Ellen jumped up to get the cordless phone, and Sam looked over at his  
daughter and grinned. "You're certainly a sight for sore eyes,  
sweetheart."

Lois smiled, though the mention of eyes brought back the haunting  
picture of Clark Kent. "So are you, Dad."

***** **** ****

It was Sunday evening before Perry finally responded to her email  
asking for information on Clark Kent. Lois had not yet even gone  
searching for an apartment; she felt too comfortable staying at her  
parents'. Lois grimaced slightly as she sat down at her computer  
with a steaming cup of tea she had just finished heating in the  
microwave. The fact was, she mused, taking a cautious sip, that she  
_would_ have to find her own place soon. It was the separation  
anxiety she had felt at nineteen when she had first left home all  
over again. Lois booted up the computer standing under a gorgeous  
hanging plant, reflecting that she'd like a plant at her new place,  
wherever it may be. Of course, she thought, Then I would  
actually have to _water_ it .

She smiled, and sat down to log onto her email account. Not that she  
was expecting much - just some information that she'd called Perry  
about and asked him to send when he got the time. Lois took a sharp  
breath of excitement when she saw that, indeed, the information was  
waiting for her in her inbox. In one more minute, she would know  
more about Clark Kent...and perhaps have a clue as to why she was  
so fascinated by him.

Two hours later Lois was finally finished reading. Perry had sent  
the anticipated official Planet biography, including many personal  
bits and pieces observed by Chief himself. Clark Kent - a man who  
worked hard, never missed a deadline, was kind to everyone he came  
into contact with, helpful to a fault, whose Kansas parents had died  
when he was ten years old. And Superman, who for four years had been  
patrolling Metropolis, a kind but firm man who held impossible ideals  
and yet managed to keep to them.

Two different people, identities, until five days ago when Clark Kent  
had been exposed as an alien from outer space. He was now being held  
captive by scientists at STAR Labs, right here in Metropolis. After  
a two year investigation headed by one Agent Jason Trask, Clark Kent  
had been unmasked in a showdown between Clark and the Agent in the  
middle of the Daily Planet's newsroom. Trask had bounded into the  
Planet and shot Clark Kent point blank in the chest. There had been  
no blood, or wounds, and Clark had admitted then and there to being  
Superman. He had also agreed to be subjected to some testing, on the  
condition it be done here in Metropolis. Apparently Trask had taken  
over STAR Labs while awaiting any penalty he might receive for aiming  
a firearm at what was, essentially, a civilian. Lois had a feeling  
that since Clark had turned out to be Superman, Trask's superiors  
would be lenient. She sighed as she reached the last paragraph of  
Perry's email.

"Lois," Perry's report finished, "It was the damnedest thing how Kent  
pulled the wool over all our eyes. A change in suits and a pair of  
glasses - that was all that separated Kent from Superman. I still  
can't get over the fact the I didn't see it." Lois wondered about  
that herself. A pair of glasses? How could anyone not see?

Lois leaned back in her chair with a great yawn - all the reading had  
tired her considerably. She felt groggy and content as a cat curled  
up before a sunbeam. It seemed like so long since she had been in a  
happy place; had waited for it so long; and now, here she was, safe  
and warm in her parent's home.

Lois wondered what Clark Kent was doing while she was happily sipping her tea.

***** **** ****

He couldn't breathe. Trask had created a very effective prison for  
the unsuspecting Kryptonian - the walls were laced with the poisonous  
green substance from his home planet that Luthor had dubbed  
Kryptonium when he found it.

The poison was diluted, just enough so it made him vulnerable to  
piercing needles and probes - not enough to kill him. But now Clark  
could feel his throat begin to constrict involuntarily every time he  
breathed in the toxic fumes.

Clark had frantically wracked his brain for any possible escape, but  
his efforts had been fruitless thus far. He was just so used to  
being super - every solution involved abilities he could no longer  
rely on.

If only he had known what he was getting into when he agreed to come  
to STAR Labs! But, no, that wasn't fair - he had known, and in a  
moment of despair, had not cared. His secret was out, which meant  
any chances for a private life were gone. And Lana had left him just  
a few weeks previously. She couldn't handle his juggling two  
identities. She had cried and apologized, and Clark had completely  
understood. After all, hadn't he been asking her to understand the  
choices he felt he had no control over? She had stuck it out for  
almost four years with him, but the pressure had gotten to her at  
last.

One night he had come to their apartment after helping the Metropolis  
Firefighters put out a blaze at the General Hospital. Clark had been  
amazed to see a beautiful table set with fancy plates he'd never seen  
and candles galore. But the candles had almost all burnt themselves  
out; and there was a note and engagement ring lying on one of the  
empty plates. The next day Lana had moved out her things, keeping  
them in storage until she could find a place of her own back in  
Kansas.

So everything had been falling apart. Clark had thought that he had  
nothing to lose.

And by the time he'd snapped out of it, he was in this sterile,  
deadly room sweating and nauseous. And now Trask was talking about  
more and more tests, and making it obvious with his sneers and barely  
concealed hints that he thought the world would be a safer, better  
place without Clark Kent. Dr. Klein, his only friend at the Labs,  
had done nothing to get Clark released. Clark, who except for Lana  
had kept to himself since coming to Metropolis, had no power, no  
allies, and no optimism.

It was hopeless.

***** **** ****

Monday morning Lois walked into the Daily Planet building for the  
second time in five years. Lois supposed that every time she made the  
trek it would become less unbelievable, less miraculous, and easier  
to do. But for now, she relished the anticipation she felt. At  
least this time, she noted wryly, she was clean and in a nice suit.  
She and her mother had gone shopping. Lois grinned wickedly at the  
recollection. Lois and Ellen Lane had come a long way as mother and  
daughter, but they would never agree on clothing. Most of the  
conversation had been peppered with,

"Mother, that's absolutely hideous."

"Lois, honey, you're not _really_ going to wear that, are you?"

Of course, the two women had laughed at themselves, which, Lois  
reflected, showed they had made progress. They had agreed on this  
one suit, however - a flattering burgundy number that was  
businesslike with sharp angles but sexy enough to please Lois's  
sensibilities. Lois strode confidently through the Planet towards  
Perry's office, sensing the turning heads along her path. This time  
there was no mistake. A beaten looking woman in torn sneakers and a  
gray frayed T-shirt and jeans _could_ have been Lois Lane, but this  
capable woman in burgundy could be mistaken for no other.

Lois smiled, again with the irrepressible feeling that she was "back"  
- of coming home. She reached Perry's door and rapped smartly; Perry  
walked out and put an arm around her shoulder before raising his  
voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've got something of an announcement to  
make." He smiled down into Lois's face. "I'd like to reintroduce  
you to one of the finest reporters this newsroom has ever been graced  
with - Lois Lane is back!"

A cheer erupted through the room and unbidden tears flooded through  
Lois's eyes. She was just so - so grateful.

"Thanks everyone," she called out. "You'll see I haven't changed a  
bit." She paused. "I see that didn't warrant a cheer."

Laughter rippled around her, and the moment was over. People got  
back to work quickly, and Lois came to the unwelcome realization that  
her life had an impact on no one here - except Perry and maybe Jimmy.

"Perry!" Lois exclaimed, alarmed. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He's in Portugal, doing some last minute photography for me."

"Portugal?"

Perry grinned. "Jimmy's worked his way up since you've been gone.  
He's almost like a son to me." In that moment, Lois felt a flash of  
jealousy. So Jimmy had been filling her place? But then she laughed  
and let it go. She didn't really care. She was just so glad to be  
home, and working. Speaking of which -

"Perry?"

"Mmm?"

"When can I begin my work on the Kent story? I'm really excited to  
get started. If at all possible, I want to get down to STAR Labs and  
interview the captors - uh, doctors." Lois grinned sheepishly, and  
Perry smiled understandingly.

"Today, if you're absolutely positive you're ready?"

"I am."

"Okay, I can call ahead and arrange something for you. They're,  
understandably, being very exclusive about the press. But one of the  
men there, he's an especial friend of Superman - Kent - Oh, Judas  
Priest, a friend of _Clark's_ - so I'm pretty sure I can pull some  
strings with him."

"Thanks, Chief. I'm already on my way." Lois began stepping  
quickly, anxious to finally see Clark Kent face to face, and was  
mildly surprised to hear Perry calling her.

"Yeah, Chief?"

"It's good to have you back." He grinned. "Now you get on this  
story, yesterday!"

"No problems here," Lois muttered to herself. It was time to reclaim  
all that had been lost to her. Lois grinned to herself. How  
dramatic could she get?

***** **** ****

Lois entered the imposing doors of STAR Labs after fighting her way  
through the disorienting mob of media and protestors crowded outside  
the building. Looks like I'm not the only one who isn't happy about  
the way this guy is being held, Lois observed. Soon a nervous  
looking man in a white jacket met her, fiddling with a pen in his  
front breast pocket with one hand and rubbing the top of his  
sparsely-covered head with the other. He looked up and caught sight  
of her, which somehow seemed to make him even more flustered. He  
dropped his pen, retrieved it, and stuck it back in the pocket. He  
then stepped forward and extended his right hand - the hand that had  
been rubbing the top of his head. Lois hesitated, and he quickly  
switched hands while fumbling for, Lois soon discovered, a  
handkerchief

"Miss Lane," he introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Klein."

"Nice to meet you," Lois replied, glad he'd switched hands. "I'm  
here about Clark Kent?"

"Ah, yes, Superman. Right this way, Miss Lane."

The guy wasn't winning any points. First of all, she hated being  
called "miss", and secondly she felt an odd, strong resentment at Dr.  
Klein referring to Clark Kent as "Superman." Lois wanted to correct  
him, but deemed it best to keep her mouth shut and get as much  
information as possible.

"So, Dr. Klein," she began instead. "How did all this start?"

"Well," he began with a relish, obviously enjoying this strange  
story. "It all started four years ago. A rocket ship was in dire  
trouble, having been tampered with, though no one knew it until it  
was actually in space. While in space the engines malfunctioned and  
the ship was doomed - or so we all thought. Then, out of nowhere, a  
man in a blue bodysuit and red cape shows up, and _flies the ship  
back home_. It was truly astounding - a man who could fly! A year or  
so later Agent Trask began tailing Superman, believing that he might  
have a more sinister reason for coming to Earth than just to help us.  
Then, not long ago, Clark Kent broke off his engagement to a woman  
named Lana Lang," at this Lois felt something much more violent than  
resentment, "and Trask accused Clark and Superman of being one and  
the same. Naturally, no one believed him. But," Klein continued, "a  
few days later Trask tore into the Daily Planet, shouting  
accusations. He flew around like a wild man, eventually pulling a  
gun and shooting Clark! But Clark came out of this without a  
scratch, and acknowledged Trask's accusations as being true. Even I  
hadn't suspected, and I was Superman's attending physician. But Clark  
admitted to it." He spoke in a rather awed manner, and Lois had to  
hide a grin. Somehow, she wasn't very surprised. "After that, Mr.  
Kent was brought here by Agent Trask . . .Clark agreed to being held  
on the condition that they stayed in Metropolis. These were the best  
facilities available, and. . . ."

As Dr. Klein had continued his monologue, he and Lois had been  
striding down a long white corridor, passing many unmarked doors as  
they walked. They came to the last one in the hall, and Dr. Klein  
reached out to open it. "This is where they're keeping Superman." A  
shadow crossed over Klein's face. "I certainly don't agree with  
these living quarters for him, but my orders are coming from a very  
powerful place." He grimaced apologetically. "I hope you'll  
understand. He did agree to come here, though," Klein reiterated as  
an explanation. "It took all my power just to get you in here for an  
interview."

Lois nodded her appreciation distractedly, intent on seeing Clark  
Kent in the flesh for the first time. She hoped this moment would  
bring some kind of illumination to the fascination he held for her.

Everything seemed suddenly to go into slow motion for Lois. She  
sensed rather than saw Dr. Klein slowly open the door and walk into  
the sterile-smelling room. Lois followed him, feeling almost as if  
she was walking waist deep in water -

And the sensation was gone. She was standing in a white room  
half-filled with a huge control panel and three workers sitting at  
it. On the other side of the huge machine was a room behind glass.  
In that room, against the wall, sat a dejected-looking figure, knees  
pulled up to chest and head on his arms. At the sound of the door  
closing with a whoosh he jerked his head up and looked straight at  
Dr. Klein.

"Dr. Klein!" He yelled in a hoarse, tired voice, like one who had  
been previously yelling for hours. "Dr. Klein, get me out of here,  
please!"

Lois's heart constricted at the pain in Clark's voice. How long had  
he been kept here? Five days? It must have been longer, to have  
that kind of desperation . . .

"Lois?" The tone in his voice had changed, now one of amazement and curiosity.

Lois heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Dr. Klein looked from one to the other inquisitively. "Do you two  
know each other?"

"No," Lois began, looking deeply into the stranger's eyes through the  
glass partition between them. "At least, I've never met him . . ."

Clark looked down. "I know you from stories Perry has told me." He  
glanced up quickly. "That's all."

"Oh," Dr. Klein responded with some relief. The strange moment passed.

"So," Lois asked. "He can hear everything that goes on?"

"Yes." Clark responded grimly. "I can hear everything. Well," he  
continued with an angry look at the doctor, "Everything you can hear."

Lois questioned Klein with a look. Once again, Clark jumped in to answer.

"There is a green rock that a friend found at my home, which was  
eventually seized by a government agent. It takes away all my  
powers, makes me sick." He gestured around, and Lois noticed for the  
first time a fine film of sweat coating his face. "That's how they're  
keeping me in here. It's lined with a diluted solution containing  
that rock." He looked like he wanted to spit at someone, but was too  
polite. There was no desperation in his eyes now - only anger, a  
burning rage that would ache in him until he finally escaped, Lois  
knew.

She looked up at Dr. Klein. "Could I have a moment alone with him?"  
The workers in the room looked up nervously. Klein fidgeted.

The lab technician broke in. "You can't speak with him. He has no visitors."

Lois shot him a look. "Oh, really? Funny, because my editor at the  
Daily Planet said I'd be able to see him . . .Of course, I can just  
write about how one of the world's most beloved heroes is being kept  
prisoner and mistreated . . .Unless we could come to some sort of  
agreement."

The tech swallowed, obviously torn between his orders and his fear of  
the situation being written up in the world's most widely read paper.  
Lois took his silence as permission and headed for the door that  
separated her from Clark's room.

"Miss Lane, wait," Dr. Klein put his hand on the door.

"What's the problem, Doctor?"

"Well, uh, we've never really left him alone, and -"

"But he's vulnerable? He can't break through the glass?"

"Well," Klein hesitated. "You see, Miss Lane, he's been rendered  
essentially, well, _human_. Though he's no longer super, he is still  
an incredibly strong man, and I wouldn't be keen on leaving you alone  
with him . . ." He trailed off slowly as he saw Lois grin wryly and  
pat him on the arm.

"I think I can handle myself."

***** **** ****

It had taken considerable persuading, but Lois was finally alone  
with Clark. She had insisted on being allowed into the room where  
he was kept, and sat beside him against the wall. Quite close to  
him, Lois noted with some discomfort. She felt a blush begin to  
creep up her cheeks and decided she'd better get to questioning him.

"Uh, Mr. Kent," she began hesitatingly, not sure what to call him.  
He grinned slightly.

"Oh, please, call me Clark," he answered dryly, giving Lois the  
distinct impression he was making fun of her. She didn't appreciate  
it.

"Well, if you don't want any actual human interaction I'll be glad to  
leave," she shot at him, jumping nimbly to her feet. He quickly  
reached up and gently grabbed her hand, a haunted look entering into  
his eyes once more.

"No - no! I'm sorry, I want you to stay - it's just that this whole  
situation seems so ridiculous..."

Lois softened, and sat back down beside him - just a tiny bit closer  
this time. "Don't worry, I know how you feel."

He looked at her.

"Well, kind of," she conceded, smiling. "I had been kept prisoner  
five years before finally escaping and returning to Metropolis."

He looked at her incredulously. "Are you trying to identify with me  
to get me to open up?"

"Amazingly, no." Lois smiled. "It's all too true."

Clark looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she replied, all too aware of the body slumped next  
to hers. "I got out - you're still here."

He stared. "I've been here five days, Lois. That's nothing compared with -"

She waved his comment away. "Doesn't matter. No matter how long  
they keep you, you're still there."

"I guess," he replied uneasily.

"It's true." Lois paused. "How did you know my name? Was it really  
because Perry talked about me?"

"Yes . . ." Though he replied in the affirmative, there was  
hesitation in Clark's voice.

"What?" Lois asked curiously.

"It's just that I feel I've met you before," he replied slowly.

"Really?" Lois gasped. "I feel the same way," she continued, turning  
towards him. "Ever since I first saw a picture of you, I felt like I  
knew you."

"Really?" Clark smiled. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No." Lois shook her head, frustrated. "Do you?"

Clark blushed slightly. "It sounds crazy."

Lois motioned around them. "Any crazier than this?"

He grinned. "I guess not."

"So, tell me!"

Clark sighed. "Just before I decided to become Superman, I had a  
dream, and you were in it."

"Wait a minute. _Decided_ to become Superman? Weren't you born...uh...that way?"

He smiled ruefully. "Yes. But after I came to Metropolis, my  
fiancée..._ex_-fiancee now . . .Lana convinced me to hide my  
powers to be normal. She was like my father - afraid the government  
would want to dissect me like a frog." Clark laughed bitterly, and  
Lois felt her stomach turn at the prospect. Surely that couldn't be  
the end result of this captivity...Lois shook the rose-colored  
notion out of her head. Of _course_ it could. Men had stooped to  
lower levels for lesser gain in the past.

Lois looked at him compassionately, deciding for now to not think of  
what the end may hold for Clark. She would find a solution later.

"So what made you decide to become Superman?"

He stared at her strangely. "You really don't know?"

"No," she replied, confused.

"You . . .you came to me, in this dream I told you about..." He  
looked out into nothingness. "Not long after Lana tried to convince  
me to stop being...uh, super...You came to me in this dream and  
told me I must use my powers for the good of mankind, and you...you showed me pictures of the suit. The next day I went home and  
found the fabric among my mother's belongings, along with the "S"  
that was supposed to be on my chest..." He trailed off, looked  
deeply into Lois's eyes. "I know I sound crazy, but are you _sure_  
you don't remember?"

Lois laughed. "I'm absolutely one hundred percent certain."

Clark smiled contritely. "Sorry. It's just that it was so real to me..."

She patted him on the knee. "No problem, Clark. It's strange that I  
felt I knew you, though..." They smiled at each other, an electric  
current flowing between them. Suddenly, they both looked up with a  
start as a short, powerful looking man strode into the room, banging  
the door behind him. Lois was shocked at the change in Clark's face  
- he was abruptly the animal again, bristling, ready to meet a  
potential predator.

"Trask." Even Clark's voice was a primal, instinctive guttural growl.

"Time's up, kids," the man announced unpleasantly, opening the door  
to Clark's cage and walking briskly towards Lois. He shoved his face  
close to hers and extended his hand. "Miss Lane, it would be much  
appreciated if you would leave now."

Lois threw a frightened glance Clark's way. "Why?" She demanded,  
intent on not showing this Trask person one iota of her fear.

He grinned unpleasantly at Clark. "Test time."

Clark refused to look up. "They'll just be taking blood, Lois," he  
said dully. "You can go. In fact," he continued in a stronger,  
angrier voice, "You should." He locked eyes with Trask now,  
challenging him to what, Lois couldn't tell. She kneeled down again  
beside Clark.

"Are you sure, Clark?"

He wouldn't look at her. "Yes."

Impulsively, she reached down and wrapped her arms around him. Just  
as quickly, she pulled away and exited the room, refusing to look  
back. She couldn't think about the horrors Clark was facing right  
now - she just had to concentrate on how to set him free.

***** **** ****

"Chief?" Lois rapped warily on the door to Perry's office. He was  
looking over that day's paper, and according to the quality of the  
Planet Perry could be in either a very good or very foul mood.

"What is it, Lois?" he asked distractedly.

"It's Clark," she burst out. "Oh, Perry, we have to help him. How  
can we get him out of there?"

"Well, honey," Perry faltered. "The thing is, Lois, I'm so shaken up  
by this whole damn mess - I'm not sure what to think of this whole  
thing anymore. After all, I don't know what Clark's intention was in  
hiding his identity . . . and there's talk of him being dangerous..."

"Dangerous!" Lois exploded. "How can you even think that when  
you've known him for years? I've barely known him for five minutes  
and I know he's one of the gentlest, kindest, most compassionate..." Lois trailed off as a blush crept up her face. "Well, I know he  
couldn't hurt a fly. And they're hurting him, Chief - slowly  
poisoning him with some rock they think is from his home planet. He  
looks terrible, and he's sick...and - and we have to get him out  
of there." Lois felt tears spring unbidden into her eyes.

"He went willingly, Lois," Perry informed her gently.

"Well, he didn't know what he was getting into," she shot back  
sourly. "He's not there willingly now."

Lois watched Perry out of the corner of her eye as he paced a moment  
and then leaned his arms heavily on his desk. After a moment, he  
looked up.

"Okay, Lois, how do we help him?"

Lois smiled and sailed in eagerly. "Well, I was thinking - maybe  
there's an antidote to this rock, only no one's found it. Or maybe  
the person who discovered the rock _has_ the antidote, but is sitting  
on it."

Perry looked at her seriously. "Good thinking."

Lois smiled, pleased. "Now all I have to do is find out who found  
the rock," she supposed, starting to exit the office. Perry stopped  
her with a motion of his hand.

"You'll have to start at the next step, Lois. Clark's best friend  
found the rock at Clark's childhood home in Smallville. Trask got a  
hold of it after taking Clark to STAR Labs - searched his apartment."

Lois looked at him curiously. Clark hadn't mentioned a best friend.

"Who is it?"

Perry chuckled. "Only the third richest man in the world." He drew  
a business card out of his top desk drawer. "Here's his address.  
Lex Luthor. Just tell the guards that Perry White sent you and  
they'll send you right up."

***** **** ****

Lois stood before the double doors of LexCorp with a feeling of  
foreboding. Something here just didn't feel right - she couldn't  
put her finger on it. It certainly wasn't the weather affecting her  
mood; Metropolis was having a beautiful autumn, with bluer than blue  
skies and just the right hint of frost in the air. Lois took a deep  
breath, the air slipping down her throat like a cool sip of water.

In a moment, however, Lois's good mood was gone and she was being  
ushered to the top floor of the LexCorp building. A guard had been  
sent by Lex Luthor himself to accompany her to his offices.

"How did he know I was coming?" Lois asked as they stepped into an elevator.

"Perry White phoned him, Miss Lane." The guard responded droopily,  
obviously bored out of his mind at the menial task before him. Lois  
bristled slightly, but stayed silent on the long trek up.

The doors soon slid open and Lois stepped out, unescorted. The guard  
simply stood, letting the elevator doors shut in front of him.

Lois walked cautiously, her footsteps silenced in the thick midnight  
carpet smothering the floor.

Stop it, Lane! Lois commanded herself, grimacing at her own dark  
imagery. But she couldn't really help it; though the sun was shining  
brightly outside, here the curtains were drawn and there were no  
lights save a few dim, modern looking lamps.

All around her was a huge expanse of dark room - and at the far side  
from Lois was a huge dormer window, before which a tall, erect man  
stood. His position didn't suggest a stiffness, Lois thought, but  
merely good upbringing, perhaps a bit indicative of some snobbery.

But then he turned with a friendly smile and Lois relaxed. He was a  
handsome man, she noted, there was no doubt about that; but there was  
something smug in his smile Lois didn't altogether like. In fact,  
Lois wasn't too thrilled that Clark's fate might somehow rest in the  
hands of this man.

"Ms. Lane," he greeted her cordially, stepping forward to shake her  
hand. He had a good, firm handshake, and his eye contact was very  
steady.

Almost disconcerting, Lois observed with a small shiver. But he  
had won a few points in Lois's book - he hadn't called her "miss".

"Mr. Luthor," Lois smiled, unwilling to show any of her reservations  
in her face. "It's good to meet you."

"Likewise," he nodded, gesturing her towards a large overstuffed  
armchair in the corner of the room. Lois sat, watching him almost  
exactly mimic her moves as he took his own seat.

"Now, Ms. Lane," he began.

"Oh, you can call me Lois," she interrupted him.

"All right, Lois," he smiled. "And you may call me Lex."

"Thank you," she replied, wondering if he thought he was bestowing an  
honour on her. "Now, what were you saying?"

He looked at her blankly a moment, then threw his head back with a  
smile. "Ah, yes. Mr. White said you wanted to ask me some questions  
about Clark?"

"Yes. Are you two..." she paused. "Best friends?"

Lex smiled at her terminology. "You could say that, yes. We've  
grown quite close over the past few years. Both of us losing our  
parents, you know," he offered by way of explanation. He seemed to  
sense she was having trouble accepting the fact. "We met when Perry  
White sent Clark to interview me, and we...bonded."

"So you know of his current situation?"

Suddenly Luthor's face lost its smug smile. A frown replaced it as a  
shadow crossed over Lex. "Yes. I know."

"Do you now why I'm here, Mr...Lex?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied, smiling right into Lois's eyes.

Lois cleared her throat, but met his glance defiantly. "I want to  
get Clark out of there."

The amused smile was back. "You want to, as I understand it, bust him out?"

Lois sneered. "Essentially."

"It wouldn't be an easy task," he speculated idly. "Jason Trask,  
I've learned, is a man to be reckoned with."

Lois's ears perked up. "Trask? Can you tell me anything about him?"

"He's a kook," Lex answered bluntly. "The man believes that any  
minute now hostile aliens will sweep down upon us and take over the  
world. He's perfectly ridiculous," Lex finished with a small  
flourish of the cigar he had just unearthed from a desk drawer.

"Although we know that there are aliens."

"Clark Kent wouldn't hurt a fly," Luthor answered brusquely, the  
amazed look Lois had thrown him going completely unnoticed. Hadn't  
those been her exact words just two hours ago?

Lois brushed her amazement away for the moment. "I know. Perry told  
me that you were the one to find the green rock they're using to keep  
Clark immobile," Lois offered.

"Yes." Luthor's face was expressionless.

"Did you find anything else? Something that could be used as an  
antidote?" Lois searched his face for any clue; but he gave none.

"No, I'm sorry to say I didn't." In a veiled gesture, Luthor  
craftily reached under his desk and, Lois supposed, pushed a button.  
A moment later the intercom on his desk crackled to life.

"Mr. Luthor? Your three o'clock is here."

Luthor bent down to respond. "Thank you, Alicia. Tell him I'll be  
there in a moment."

"Yes, sir."

The suave man turned to Lois with an apologetic grin. "Lois, I'm so  
sorry to cut this interview short, but I'm sure you understand..."

Lois stood and offered her hand. She was only mildly surprised when  
he bent to kiss it. "Of course," she replied smoothly.

He led her towards the elevators. "I would trust you to see yourself  
out..."

"But I'm a reporter." She finished for him.

He feigned surprise. "You know me so well, Ms. Lane."

It was a quiet ride down.

***** **** ****

Clark was amazed at his luck. The day before, the beautiful Lois  
Lane had somehow got through to visit with him, and today Lex had  
obviously pulled some important strings to see him. Clark was still  
seated in his preferred corner; but instead of sitting beside him as  
Lois had done, Luthor settled cross-legged in front of him, a  
sorrowful look on his face.

"Clark, what on Earth happened? How did we get into this mess?"

Clark smiled. "I don't know," he replied slowly, stretching his arms  
over his head.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Lex," Clark began firmly. "I have told you a hundred times you have  
*nothing* to be sorry for. _Someone_ would have found the Kryptonium  
eventually - it just happened to be you."

"No one else would have been poking around there," Luthor responded.  
"If I wasn't so nosy about your past, this never would have happened.  
They wouldn't be able to hold you."

"Lex, it's just the way things happened." Clark tried earnestly to  
ease his friends' troubled conscience. "Honestly, I don't want you  
to worry about it. You've been such a good friend to me - and  
there's no one but myself to blame for the situation I'm in," he  
finished glumly.

"Why ever did you agree to go with Trask when he'd just shot at you?"  
Luthor asked suddenly in an irritated tone.

Clark responded in like, rare temper flaring up. "Because - because  
- I don't know why I did it! I think I had just - just given up.  
But then I realized that people needed me, no matter how I was  
feeling, and -"

"And by that time you were locked up tighter than Lenin's corpse."  
Lex finished absently. Clark threw him a bewildered look that went  
unnoticed.

"Anyway," Clark continued. "I'm here now. I just have to find a way out."

"Yes, well, no use in talking about that," Luthor said in a quiet  
voice. He leaned in closer to Clark. "Just trust me."

Clark smiled, puzzled. "I do, Lex. You've always been there for me  
when I needed you. But -"

Lex touched a fingertip to his nose. "I'll see you soon, Clark." He  
asserted, then quickly left. Clark smiled, wondering what Lex could  
be up to now. Maybe there was hope after all.  
  
  


***** **** ****

Lois entered the apartment quietly, hoping her parents weren't home.  
She needed time to think.

Lois was in luck. All the lights were off, and a short note  
explaining that the Lanes were shopping for a big welcome-home dinner  
was pasted onto the fridge with a strawberry-shaped magnet. Lois  
smiled as warm memories from her childhood rushed back to her. Both  
parents had been busy, but there had been many special dinners they  
cooked together for various "occasions". Lois was looking forward to  
the dinner, but first -

Lois booted up her parent's computer and searched up Luthor's name.  
There were many hits, but none with any valuable information - mostly  
giddy fan sites by women who intended to snatch the richest eligible  
bachelor out there. Lois grimaced, remembering the good looks and  
debonair manner of Lex Luthor. Could he be for real? He was too  
perfect...and that smile of his suggested something dark  
underneath the surface of thick curly hair and handsome face. There  
was just something not quite right about him...Lois mused, leaning  
back in her chair. Funny how he and Clark could be friends. Lois  
sat up straight, plunking her feet on the floor, with the thought of  
Clark.

Clark, Lois's face softened with a dreamy smile. It was a nice  
name. A nice _man_. 

She still didn't know exactly what had drawn her to him, but now she  
allowed her mind free rein and thought of only him the entire two  
hours before her parents got home. When she heard the click of her  
father's keys in the door, Lois jumped slightly in her chair. Had  
she been daydreaming all that time?

She had; and furthermore, she couldn't wait until the next day when  
she would once again visit Clark. But first, she had some phone  
calls to make.

***** **** ****

It was dark and wet. The dirty cement floor and metal bars  
surrounding her felt like a coffin. Lois lay there a moment,  
disoriented. What was going on? Where was she?

Her stomach dropped sickeningly as she realized she was back in the  
prison that had held her for five years. What had happened? She had  
thought she was in Metropolis...had it all been a dream?

A creaky hinge brought her attention to the cell across from her. Damien! she thought excitedly, seeing familiar dark features of a  
man as he was being led down the dark hall. But, no, the prisoner  
being led away wasn't Damien - it was Clark Kent being led outside.  
Lois felt one painful beat of her heart as she realized Clark was  
being led to his death. Lois gathered all the breath she could and  
screamed.

"Clark!"

Lois woke struggling with the comforter tangled around her. Suddenly  
a light flooded her room and Lois saw her mother silhouetted in the  
doorway.

"Lois, honey, are you all right? I was getting some warm milk and I  
heard you cry out -"

"Oh, Mom!" Lois exclaimed, holding out her arms as if she was six  
years old all over again. Ellen Lane rushed over to the bed and sat,  
holding Lois close and smoothing her hair.

"Bad nightmare?"

Lois merely nodded.

Ellen sighed. "Honey, your father and I were talking tonight - maybe  
you shouldn't start looking for an apartment just yet. After all  
you've been through, you just shouldn't be alone for a while. And  
we'd be so happy if you stayed with us..."

Lois thought a moment, debating with herself. "All right, Mom. I  
think I will stay for a bit. Thanks," she whispered. Lois snuggled  
closer into her mother's embrace and stayed there until she finally  
fell back asleep.

***** **** ****

The next day Lois headed to STAR Labs first thing.

"Lois? What are you doing here?" Clark asked, looking pleased.

Lois grinned. She had some good news for him. "Oh, nothing. Just thought  
I'd stop by."

Her eyes sparkled. Clark looked up at her in suspicious scrutiny.  
"Sit down. And tell me whatever it is. There's something you're not  
telling me," he insisted.

She grinned. "Okay. It's just this. I've talked to a friend of  
mine, Judge Hanover. She's really great, and has agreed to take on  
your trial."

"My trial?" Clark asked, confused.

"Yeah." Lois looked a little shamefaced. "I made some phone calls  
last night. The way they're treating you just isn't right, Clark!  
As if you don't know that already..." she trailed off. "Well,  
anyway, I talked to my dad's former lawyer, Constance Hunter, and  
she's agreed to take your case - she's really good. She's never lost  
a case, but she only takes on the ones worthy of her time. And see,  
I was thinking, you're an official citizen here, right? And you  
haven't committed any actual crime - I don't think they could get you  
for fraud - And anyway, doing these tests on you, it's just not  
acceptable anyway...So you're suing Trask. Hopefully we can get  
this testing stopped altogether, but Judge Hanover might not have  
that kind of power - but it will at least be delayed, maybe...."  
Lois stopped to take a breath, and Clark laughed.

"Lois, that's great news! Thank you so much for doing that for me."  
He smiled warmly, unsettling Lois. She liked him, and she daydreamed  
about him, but Lois wasn't sure she could handle the reality of his  
sharing her feelings.

"It was no problem," she replied with a tight smile. "This is going  
to be a great story, and I'll be on the frontlines for the whole  
thing."

Clark smiled at her, but a trifle absently this time. He looked  
away, and Lois felt a grim satisfaction. Good, she thought. Let him distance himself. But for all her satisfaction, she felt a  
mild panic arise at the thought that she had discouraged him. She  
wanted to bring back the happy atmosphere of a moment ago.

"So," she started more cheerfully as she sat chummily beside him on  
the floor. "I got some pictures of you from the Planet last night."

"Really?" he replied, seeming disinterested.

"Yup," Lois replied, grinning wickedly to herself. "Mostly of you as  
Superman. That was quite the costume."

"Mmm."

"I especially liked the little red underwear on the outside." A  
shocked look passed over Clark's face, and Lois giggled. "Tell me  
again just what inspired you to create it?"

Clark looked at her incredulously. "I told you, I had a dream with  
you in it, and you told me..."

"Well," Lois interrupted him. "I don't see why I didn't tell you to  
just leave the cape alone. It obstructs the view horribly."

"Lois!"

Lois went off into peals of laughter at Clark's face. "It's true!"

Clark couldn't help but laugh, and they both laughed together for a  
while, a slightly hysterical laughter that melted away some of the  
tension. It ended with them leaning against each other, gasping for  
breath.

"Sorry, Clark," Lois finally spoke up. "I just couldn't resist. I  
mean, I just kept thinking, 'whatever possessed him?'"

"Thanks a lot," Clark replied wryly.

"You're welcome," she answered contentedly, leaning a bit more  
heavily on his shoulder. Abruptly Lois realized what she was doing  
and straightened, not daring to look at Clark. She didn't want him  
to think . . .

But why not, Lois? she demanded of herself. Why can't you just  
let yourself like the guy? 

Because, she answered, of Claude and all the others in the string of  
federal disaster relationships she'd had. Not one relationship of  
hers had ever been successful, and in each one she'd been hurt  
terribly. After Claude, she had put her foot down. No more romance  
for Lois Lane! She vowed she would never fall for another guy - and  
even if she did, she wouldn't be stupid enough to actually get into a  
relationship with him.

But Clark Kent was swiftly and easily breaking her old rules. She  
could feel herself relax every time she was with him, and she wanted,  
badly, to be with him, she realized. She wanted to be friends with  
him...but she also wanted more. Lois was amazed at the small  
amount of time it had taken for her feelings to develop...and then  
she remembered the feeling of familiarity that had washed over her  
when she had first seen his picture. And the fact that Clark had had  
that dream of his.... Lois didn't believe in love at first sight,  
or soul mates or anything silly like that - but these new  
circumstances in her life were certainly making her think. Plus,  
Lois wondered at her own ability to accept him so readily. He was an  
_alien_, something she hadn't even believed existed ten days ago -  
save for in the imaginations of some tabloid reporters - and it  
didn't even bother her, or awe her in any way. He was just Clark, in  
her mind. She felt like she'd known him forever. And that made Lois  
think that maybe she should give this a shot, after all.

"Lois?" Clark interrupted her thought process. "Are you okay?"

Sure, Clark. I'm just in love with you, that's all. 

Lois started at this sudden impossible answer that sprang into her  
mind. Was she in love with Clark Kent?

Lois stared for a moment into Clark's fine, gentle face, open mouthed  
and slightly wide-eyed as she thought hard. He blinked innocently,  
and in that moment Lois knew the answer to her question.

Yes.

But then the moment was gone and Lois was worried for her sanity.  
What was going on with her?

"Lois -" Clark began hesitatingly, but was cut off by another abrupt  
entrance by Jason Trask.

"Miss Lane, you're here again?" he inquired ungraciously. "I'm  
afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He smiled at Clark.  
"We have some preparations to make on Mr. Kent."

"What preparations?" Lois asked, as Clark looked stone-faced at his  
captor. Lois realized another reason she felt so strongly for Clark  
- she completely identified with him in a way she never had with  
anyone else before. She'd always felt slightly alone, and her five  
years of imprisonment...it seemed her whole life had been in sync  
with Clark's when she thought about it. But that was ridiculous -  
they'd had completely different experiences, and -

Lois snapped back to attention as she realized Trask was answering  
her question.

"We're preparing to do some real testing - find out just what makes  
Mr. Kent here tick. It could be the greatest scientific information  
man has ever attained." He smiled at Clark dangerously, and Lois  
felt a tremor go through her body.

"How?"

"Oh, the Kryptonium we have for him will allow us to operate."

"You're going to dissect me like a frog," Clark said quietly, a  
grim-looking smile on his face that Lois understood. He almost  
looked satisfied - his father's prophecy would come true.

"You can't do that!" Lois asserted, panicked.

"I can and I will, Miss Lane. Now, I really must ask you to go."

"When are you going to do it?" Lois asked in desperation as she was  
being taken from the room by a burly lab technician.

"Today is the preparation; tomorrow we operate," he answered. "Now..." He turned to Clark with an evil grin, and Lois managed to yell  
one more thing to Clark.

"Don't worry, Clark! I'll get you out of this!"

Lois didn't get to see his reaction. As soon as the guard let his  
grip on her arm loosen, she broke into a run, absorbed with getting  
to Judge Hanover's quarters as soon as possible. Lois was desperate,  
and she had to act fast. Who knew what Trask would be capable of  
doing to Clark?

Killing him, for one thing, Lois realized. Trask obviously felt  
the world would be a better place without Clark Kent in it. Trask  
was intent on making his fantasy a reality. And Lois couldn't let  
that happen. She couldn't lose Clark after finally finding him.

Lois was so engrossed with her thoughts and task at hand, she didn't  
notice the man in black tailing her every move.

***** **** ****

"Mr. Luthor?" The man entered Lex's office cautiously. One could  
never be sure of just what mood the temperamental man would be in.

"Yes, come in." Lex gestured welcomingly, and the man in black took  
a seat. "So, you now have a grasp on her general routine?"

"Well, sir, it's been rather erratic - but she's almost always going  
to one of three places - her home, the Daily Planet, or STAR Labs.  
Today she went to the courthouse."

"Has the surveillance device been installed?"

"Yes; and it's working perfectly. I overheard Ms. Lane tell her  
parents that she was leaving early in the morning for STAR Labs."

"So likely that would be the best opportunity to intercept her?"

"Yes, sir."

A slow smile spread its fingers across Luthor's face. "Excellent. I  
thank you," Lex paused as he reached into his desk drawer for a large  
packet, which he handed over to his guest. "There - the whole sum,  
and I assume you know the procedure."

"We've never met," the man answered solemnly, and then gave a salute  
as he headed to the elevator.  
  
  


***** **** ****

As the sun came up over the skyscrapers of Metropolis, Lois left her  
parent's apartment intent on stopping Trask. The night before, she  
had gotten to Judge Hanover, who had promised to bump the case up to  
this week, if at all possible. She had also promised to call Trask  
personally to put an official halt on any testing he could attempt on  
Clark. Though Lois trusted the woman implicitly, she didn't trust  
Trask any farther than she could throw him. Lois felt compelled to  
watch over Clark to make sure nothing happened to him despite Judge  
Hanover's commands. The night before she had written out the whole  
story and sent it to Perry along with a warning to not print it until  
she gave the word. If Hanover couldn't stop Trask perhaps public  
opinion would have some clout.

Lois was merely two blocks away from STAR Labs when a hand exploded  
out of a nearby alleyway and yanked her back with it. Lois had no  
time to scream, only to whirl and give a sprawling, ill-placed kick.  
She saw through the darkness of the alley that her assailant was  
doubled over in pain, so she hadn't been unsuccessful after all.  
Lois turned to run, but then the familiar voice of Lex Luthor choked  
out her name.

"Lex?" Lois said oddly.

"Yes." He attempted a sick smile. "I shall know from now on to not  
try to secretly find you." He grimaced as a pain gripped his stomach.

"Oh, Lex, I'm so sorry," Lois floundered. "If I had known...but  
you just grabbed me so suddenly, there was no way I could have known..."

Lex held up a restraining hand, almost his own man once more. "No  
apologies, Lois...at least, not from you. I'm sorry I took you by  
surprise like that. But I couldn't risk contacting you in any way.  
It had to be like this," he explained.

"What? Why?" Lois asked, confused.

"Because I have no doubt that Trask has spies everywhere. And if I  
can put a bug in your parents' apartment, I'm sure he already has."

"You put a bug in my apartment?" Lois inquired dangerously, fury  
sweeping through her.

Lex actually had the consideration to look ashamed. "Yes; but it was  
just to find out your schedule, so I could find you alone."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I know, Lois, and I am sorry. But the information I have could save  
Clark's life, and I couldn't risk Trask getting hold of it," he  
defended, looking shrewdly around.

"What information?" Lois could feel her heartbeat speed up.

"In Smallville, at Clark's old home, I didn't find just the rocks."  
Lex leaned in furtively to whisper in Lois's ear. "I found a  
spaceship. Among its wreck there may be clues to an antidote, I'm  
not sure. I never explored it completely. I should have thought.  
When I saw the negative effect those rocks had on Clark, I should  
have destroyed them immediately. But Clark wanted to keep them close,  
to avoid as situation just like this." Lex looked troubled, but then  
pulled himself together with a clandestine grin. "In any case, my  
private jet is waiting for us - I felt a trip to Smallville was in  
order. I supposed you would want to come, and that's why . . ." He  
gestured, indicating the whole situation of the past five minutes.

"Well - well - What about Clark? I can't just leave him at STAR Labs  
...Trask..."

"No need to worry. I have some very reliable sources who say that Judge Hanover  
has quelled Trask quite effectively - for a time. I really think it  
is in Clark's best interest for us to go to Smallville and uncover  
all we can," he insisted.

"All right," Lois conceded reluctantly. There was still something  
she didn't quite like about this guy, but if it was for Clark....

"Let's go," she said.  
  
  


***** **** ****

It was a two-hour long flight to Smallville. Lois dreaded the time,  
but was pleasantly surprised when Luthor appeared from the cockpit  
and handed her a phone.

"Here," he said. "Clark wants to talk to you." Lex winked. "I have  
friends in high places - if you could call them friends."

So she got to spend a pleasant hour and a half on the phone with  
Clark while Luthor listened to a symphony on his headphones.

"Lois?" Clark asked uncertainly at one point. "What was it like for you?"

"Oh, not so great," she replied. "It was dirty, and dark, and  
emotionally tiring. The worst part was making friends, though..."

"Making friends?"

"A guy named Damien," she confirmed. "He died. He's the one who  
formulated my escape plan, and made it possible for me to carry it  
out. He was the distraction," Lois concluded sadly. "I'm supposed  
to write a letter to his family, explaining what happened. I still  
haven't done it."

"You shouldn't feel bad," Clark said softly, reading her emotional  
state. "It's a hard letter to write, and he would probably prefer  
that you spent time on it rather than just make a sloppy note of the  
events."

Lois smiled, and swallowed, hoping Clark didn't realize how near to  
tears she was. "You're probably right."

There was a moment of silence, which Lois broke.

"You know, Clark, we don't really know anything about each other."

He chuckled. "Funny. It seems like I've known you all my life."

Lois froze, but then forced herself to plunge in headfirst. "Me,  
too, Clark," she whispered, barely able to squeeze the words out of  
her throat. Fear threatened to choke her, but Lois's resolve to be  
with Clark turned out to be stronger. She smiled. "Maybe I had a  
dream of my own."

"I can never tell you how much what you're doing means to me."

Lois grinned. "It's nothing." There was a pause, and Lois looked up  
to see Luthor signaling her. "Clark, I've got to go. I think we're  
here."

"Okay, good luck!"

"You, too," Lois smiled, strangely disappointed. What, had she been  
waiting for him to profess undying love?

Maybe. She acknowledged with a self-disgusted grimace as she  
hung up the phone. Maybe that was exactly what she wanted.

***** **** ****

Lex and Lois explored the farm together, slipping through patches of  
slick mud and tripping to avoid assorted piles of -

Lois cursed. She'd tripped again, barely catching her balance and  
narrowly avoiding a face full of cow droppings.

Lex looked amused a moment, then his face turned serious as he  
pointed to a spot about twenty yards away. "That's it," he said.  
"That's where I found the spaceship and the rocks."

"How did you find it?" Lois inquired incredulously. "Were you  
digging for oil or something?"

Luthor gave a rare laugh. "No. I had just finished closing the deal  
to buy this place for Clark - so he could have this connection to his  
parents. It had been storming here, just like today, and mud was  
just surrounding me. Clark was supposed to meet me at the farm, but  
he had been delayed - as I later found out, Superman had heard cries  
for help at a nearby farm. A young boy had been trapped beneath a  
tractor and had to be flown to Metropolis General Hospital. Anyway,  
I was locked out, and walking around, when I literally stumbled on  
the ship. I left it here to ensure it would be put in Clark's hands.  
I thought it would have some kind of meaning for him." Lex spoke with  
real sadness in his voice, and with it she felt her heart go out to  
him. Luthor had been the downfall of his own best friend - it had to  
be difficult to deal with.

"So, did you know Clark was -- different -- or...?"

"Yes," Luthor answered. "He had told me some time before. I caught  
him flying up to get a cat out of a tree." He grinned over the  
remembrance.

"So, should we - dig?" Lois suggested. She felt a look of repulsion  
cross her face as she contemplated the prospect of digging through  
the muck surrounding them.

Lex grinned. "No. I'm pretty sure I found everything out here that  
was to be found. I wanted to have a quick look to make sure nothing  
new had resurfaced - it looks like nothing has. I think anything  
there is to find will be in the spaceship."

"And where is that?"

"Under the barn."

"So we'll be getting out the shovels after all," Lois replied with a  
resigned air.

"No. There's a hidden trap door we can very easily open up," Lex  
answered, eyes twinkling. "Come on."

They waded back to the barn in a companionable silence Lois never  
would have expected to share with Lex Luthor. She was realizing with  
some surprise that she actually liked the guy.

It took them less than ten minutes to get to the barn. Once there  
Lex made a beeline for one dusty corner and swiftly knelt, opening  
the promised trapdoor. Lois reluctantly walked over, suddenly unsure  
that she wanted to see whatever it was Lex was about to pull out.  
Lois shook off the feeling impatiently, however; after all, what they  
found here could potentially save Clark! With a new eagerness, Lois  
peered over Luthor's shoulder and gasped at the sight that met her  
eyes. It was an honest to goodness spaceship, complete with little  
metal flaps for wings. Lois recognized the "S" symbol on the front  
of the craft from a picture she had seen of Clark in his costume.  
Luthor reached down and wrenched back the top of the ship, exposing  
it for Lois to see. Nothing much in there, she noticed, but a  
glowing globe-like object on the hull of the ship grabbed her  
attention.

"What's this?" she asked, leaning forward tentatively to touch it.

"I don't know," Luthor responded, frowning. "I never noticed it before."

Suddenly, as Lex took it in his hands, the globe exploded with light  
and both of the two explorers jumped back in temporary horror. Lex  
gave a strangled yelp as he dropped the globe before realizing -

"It's just a hologram," he confirmed with considerable relief.

Lois smiled, and then focused her attention on what was happening  
before her. A man in a white costume was speaking, addressing a  
"Kal-El."

"Kal-El?" She asked. "Is that Clark?"

"I would assume so." Luthor smiled at the monologue taking place.  
"Luke," he deadpanned, "I am your father."

Lois allowed herself a small smile, and turned back to the vision  
just as it disappeared and the globe became dull and unlit.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"It certainly seems to be Clark's father, explaining why he was sent  
to Earth," Luthor answered.

"Well, will this help us?"

"No...But it will probably prove invaluable to Clark once we get  
him out of there. For now we'll just have to trust your friend to  
free Clark. Come on - it looks like there's nothing else here. We  
better go talk to your judge friend. Don't touch the globe again -  
it may only show its messages once."

"But then how can we bring it to Metropolis?" Lois returned, reaching  
forward impulsively to grab it. She waited, but nothing happened.  
"See?" she smiled. "I guess it goes on its own schedule."

"All right, Lois. Let's go," he ordered, holding his hand out for  
the globe. Lois handed it over to him and watched him place it in  
the pocket of his trench coat before starting off to where the jet  
was waiting for them.

***** **** ****

Clark was sitting gloomily in a corner of his room when the vision  
came. Light and sound hit him with such force that he snapped his  
head back and banged it against the wall. He saw a stately looking  
white haired man in white clothes, with - with a symbol on his breast  
identical to the S on Clark's own suit!

Clark sat at attention through the whole event, mesmerized. So this  
was his father? And the woman, Lara, his mother. His _real_  
parents. No, Clark corrected himself quickly. His real parents were  
Martha and Jonathan Kent, the loving souls who had taken in an  
abandoned baby that had fallen from the sky and loved him  
unconditionally for the ten years they had enjoyed together.

The vision disappeared all too soon, and Clark leaned back, spent of  
the little energy he had and amazed at what had just transpired. A  
voice from beyond had spoken to him - but why? As encouragement, or a  
preparation for his death?

An ominous click invaded Clark's consciousness as the door to his  
holding room opened. Clark glanced up to see one of the guards  
holding the door open. He was scowling and brandishing a pair of  
green glowing handcuffs.

"Come on, Kent," he said gruffly. "You're wanted in Klein's office."

***** **** ****

Clark entered Dr. Klein's office reluctantly. His worries  
evaporated, however, when he saw both Lex and Lois in the office.

"Hi, Clark," Lois said quietly. "We talked to Judge Hanover."

"Thank you," Clark responded, stumbling slightly on the words. He  
felt confused. Dizziness and fatigue were taking over his body. He  
wondered briefly if it was the absence of the great amounts of green  
poison he had been subjected to almost constantly for the last week  
doing it to him -- perhaps he was recharging?

"Yes, well," Luthor jumped in. "Don't thank us. She told us she had  
no power over Trask's dealing, and we would have to go to a higher  
court."

"Oh."

Lois grimaced. "I thought Trask was going to be here. Since he's  
the one ordering the testing..." Lois trailed off as Trask himself  
strode confidently into the room.

"Yes, and I'd like to get some of it done today," Trask responded.  
"So let's get this over with."

Lois resented the tone Trask was using - a tone that trumpeted loud  
and clear that Clark was _his_ for the taking, and nothing would  
change that.

Lois's voice rang clearly through the room. "You have to let Clark  
go. He did nothing deserve this kind of treatment."

Trask interrupted angrily. "He is an alien, and we are treating him  
as such. He is not a US citizen; he's from outer space. He could be  
dangerous - there are probably millions of his kind ready to wage war  
against the Earth. This one is probably here to soften us up, let  
our guard down before the attack."

"Ridiculous," Luthor asserted with a patronizing smile. "Anyone with  
half a brain can see Clark has done nothing but good since his  
arrival to Metropolis. He's made the city, and the world, better by  
his mere presence. He doesn't deserve the horrendous treatment  
you've inflicted on him."

"Well, unfortunately for you," Trask responded, "there's nothing you  
can do to stop me. I agreed to wait a day, but tomorrow the  
operation will go ahead as scheduled."

"How do you know Clark will survive an operation?" Lex asked.

"I don't." Trask smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me...."

He left. The guard who had escorted Clark to the office now turned  
him around and led him back to the chamber. Lois tried to sound  
encouraging.

"Don't worry, Clark! We'll get you out of this!" Lois turned to Dr.  
Klein. "Thank you for your help, doctor. Come on, Lex." She  
grabbed his hand and led him out of the building, noting the large  
window Dr. Klein had in his office.

"Lois, where are we going?" Lex asked.

"Two blocks down," she answered, barely whispering. "There's a  
payphone there I want to use."

It took them less than a minute to reach their destination; Lois  
rummaged in her purse for some coins. She dropped them in and  
dialed the number with a steady hand.

"Hello? Perry? It's time. And I want this sent to the Associated  
Press. I want everyone to know what they've been doing to him. Yes,  
I got the pictures. Okay. Okay. Great. Thanks, Chief." She hung up  
and faced Luthor, who had one eyebrow raised.

"Pictures?"

Lois smiled wickedly and showed him the pen she had been holding the  
whole time they had been at STAR Labs. "Jimmy gave this to Perry.  
Jimmy loves this secret spy stuff." Lois felt a pang, realizing how  
much she missed Jimmy. She couldn't wait for him to get back from  
Portugal. "Anyway, I think I got some great shots. I definitely got  
Trask and the guard standing with Clark in the green handcuffs."

"Excellent," Luthor breathed. "Next step?"

"The Daily Planet." Lois answered. "And then we'll head to this  
park I know to discuss Plan B."  
  
  


***** **** ****

An hour later Lex and Lois had dropped her film with Perry and  
settled down on a bench in an open park - they would see anyone  
coming for quite a distance. Hopefully no one would be able to hear  
them.

"So, the evening edition of the Planet will be carrying the story on  
the first page - I get the feeling the mass of protesters in front of  
STAR Labs will at least triple." Lois bit into a cheeseburger she had  
bought.

Lex finished chewing on his fries. "And then what?"

Lois swallowed. "Then, Plan B. I noticed Dr. Klein's office has a  
large window - large enough for Clark and me to climb out of."

Luthor frowned. "Well, that's all fine and good, Lois, but how do  
you propose getting him into the office unnoticed?"

Lois had a faraway look in her eyes, but soon snapped to attention.  
"We need a distraction. That's where you come in. We need someone to  
call in something big - I was thinking a bomb threat. Everyone will  
be forced to leave the building."

Luthor smiled. "I have a friend on the Metropolis Bomb Squad who  
owes me a favour. Consider it done."

"Good. And I'll need one of your bullet-proof cars..."

"I'll give you my limo. Only the best."

"Thank you. We'll time it so that I arrive at STAR Labs just as the  
order to clear out comes. I'll stick with Clark, and we'll run for  
Klein's office and get out the window. Make sure your limo is on the  
right side of the building. Hopefully we'll escape unseen."

"So you're hoping the distraction of the protesters and bomb threat  
will be enough to let you leave undetected?"

"Exactly. Oh, and one other thing - try to have the guard watching  
over Clark get the call. Hopefully he'll run for Trask or Dr. Klein."

"And I'll call Dr. Klein beforehand and ask him to meet me outside  
concerning Clark's case. That will get him out of his office."

"Good. Thanks, Lex. I don't think I could do this without you."

"Otherwise you would." Lex smiled wryly as Lois laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I have trust issues. But if Clark can trust you, I can. And  
I feel better having help than doing it alone."

"Don't worry, Lois. You can trust me." They smiled at each other  
over their cheeseburgers. "We'll bust Clark out without a hitch."

***** **** ****

Lois woke five minutes before her alarm went off the next morning -  
five to six. She was to arrive at STAR Labs at 9:01 exactly. Two  
minutes later the bomb squad would call, alerting everyone at the  
Labs to the bomb and telling them to evacuate. Lois jumped out of  
bed, wide awake, and hurried quietly to the shower. The hot water  
stung her skin, but it felt good. It was wonderful to be able to  
shower again, to be clean and have access to hot water. Lois took a  
long time, just enjoying the moment with one part of her brain and  
visualizing the day's events with another. Think positive, Lane,   
she instructed herself, anxiety rising in her throat. She didn't  
know how she would kill the time until she had to leave for STAR Labs.

Lois finished up her shower and headed to the kitchen to make herself  
coffee. Luckily, she hadn't woken her parents. But that left her  
alone with her thoughts, wondering and worrying over how everything  
would go. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and jumped up to  
throw her now cold coffee in the sink. She was surprised to note  
that over an hour had gone by and she only had an hour and a half  
before arriving at STAR Labs.

***** **** ****

Lois bent her wrist to look at her watch. 8:59. Time to go in.  
Lois fought her way through the crowd in front of the building. A  
mob about ten times larger than in the last few days was angrily  
mulling around, and Lois smiled. It was a bigger group than she'd  
anticipated, and from the sounds of it they were outraged that their  
hero was being held against his will.

It took Lois a little longer than she'd hoped to enter STAR Labs, but  
she figured she had enough time. She strode quickly down the hall,  
passing Dr. Klein's office just three doors down from where Clark was  
being held. She wanted to peek in and see if he was still there, but  
the door was closed. Lois paled. She hoped the door wasn't locked -

It wasn't. Lois breathed a huge sigh of relief as she entered the  
control room. The guard from the day before looked at her sharply.

"Dr. Klein said I could see him again," Lois said quickly, not  
wanting to arise suspicion. She had made sure to call the doctor the  
night before to get permission to see Clark. She could only hope  
Klein had called it in to this guy. Lois held her breath as he  
picked up the phone, presumably to check her story.

"Hey, Harry, you got a Lois Lane on your visitor's registration for  
today?" The guard's face was sour. "Yeah, thanks." He turned to Lois.  
"You can go in."

Lois began to breathe properly again when the guard punched a button  
on the control panel and motioned her in. Lois walked slowly towards  
the door that let her in, holding her purse by its bulk and letting  
the strap dangle. Hidden by the large triangle of metal that was the  
side of the control panel, Lois opened the door and casually dropped  
her purse, making sure her purse strap was between the wall and door.  
Hopefully the guard wouldn't notice that there was no click of a  
locking door.

It didn't matter; just as the door was closing the phone connected to  
the control panel rang. Lois nearly jumped but managed to act normal  
as she walked over to Clark and quickly leaned down to whisper in his  
ear.

"Clark, listen carefully. In a moment that guard is going to leave  
this room. When he does, you follow me. No questions," she ordered  
fiercely as she heard a loud curse on the other side of the glass.  
She looked up in time to see the guard hurry out of the room. She  
grabbed Clark's hand. "Now!"

Clark jumped up quickly and followed Lois as she lunged for the door,  
flinging it open and grabbing her purse. She suddenly crouched,  
pulling Clark with her.

"Stay low," she directed, inching forward as fast as she could. "We  
go three doors down, and then we're out of here."

Clark merely nodded and concentrated on following Lois. His head  
whirled and his stomach twisted painfully. Sweat was pouring in a  
river down his back as his body began to adjust to a poison-free  
environment.

It took them only a moment to reach Dr. Klein's office. Lois reached  
up carefully and opened the door, peering inside before entering to  
make sure it was empty. It was. Lois stood and pulled Clark up, who  
she noticed was looking a little shaky.

"Sit there," she commanded, pointing to Klein's desk chair. Clark  
obliged, and watched her go to the window. She stood there a moment,  
frozen as if in shock.

"Lois?"

Her head snapped up, and her face lost its confused look. "It looks  
like it's painted shut or something - it won't open. But it's not a  
big deal. Get out of the chair," she walked towards him as he stood.  
Clark watched immobile as Lois picked up the chair and hurled it at  
the window. It made an impressive crash, but the glass stayed  
intact. Lois groaned and tried again. It didn't even make a crack.

"What?" Lois grunted. "This is super window or something?"

Clark came over. "Here, let me try." He picked up the chair easily  
and hurled it as Lois had done, to no avail.

"Clark," Lois stated nervously, "We're running out of time. We have  
to get out of here. Come on, we'll have to make a run for the front  
door."

They turned as one - and simultaneously saw the figure in the doorway  
with the pistol at its side - Trask.

"I thought I smelled a rat," he said unpleasantly. "So, Superman,  
you thought you'd get away from me, did you? No such luck," he  
sneered as he raised his gun to chest level. Clark stared him down  
unblinkingly.

Lois's mouth was very dry. Once again staring down the barrel of a  
gun, she waited, tensed, trying to stay in charge of herself and the  
situation. She felt her heart beating at an unhealthy speed and her  
chest heaved as she attempted to breathe normally. Lois felt as if  
she was shutting down, closing herself off from the horror she felt  
she had faced too many times. But something brought her back to  
reality abruptly.

Clark. 

Lois had to save him, had to make sure that Jason Trask had no chance  
to hurt him. She knew in Clark's weakened state a bullet could  
definitely harm him, possibly even kill him, and she wanted to take  
no risks with that precious life. But she felt she could only watch  
helplessly as Trask aimed - one false move and Trask would definitely  
shoot. Lois stood, frozen, racking her brain for what she could  
possibly do. Suddenly inspiration hit and she craned her neck as if  
seeing someone in the hall and called, "Dr. Klein! Help!"

Trask whipped his head around almost reflexively and Lois reacted  
with lightning speed. She hit the floor in a stage fall and rested  
on her hand and hip as her leg shot out, catching Trask's legs and  
bringing him down. He fell heavily and as his arm hit the ground his  
hand opened and the gun slid towards Clark. Lois yelled in her  
excitement. Trask would be stunned for only a moment.

"Clark! Get the gun!"

Clark darted towards the body sprawled on the ground and grabbed the  
weapon, then leapt over Trask and out the door. Lois turned to  
follow him, only to feel a hand clutch her ankle. She turned her head  
to see Trask getting a firmer grip on her leg. Without thinking, she  
kicked her other leg backwards to catch Trask on the chin. He howled  
in pain and his grip loosened. Lois, in the process of kicking, had  
lost her balance but now she scurried up and out of the room. Clark  
was waiting at the end of the hall for her. She ran towards him at  
top speed, urging him on.

"Go, now, Clark! Don't wait for me!" But he did, tensed until she  
reached his side and then springing forward to the main door of the  
Labs. Lois grabbed his hand with her left and pulled him towards the  
automatic door.

"Feeling 'super' yet?" she panted, hoping that if Trask chased them  
Clark at least would be safe.

"I'm sorry," Clark began to respond, but then the doors were open and  
they were met by a silence that soon turned into cheers of  
recognition. The crowd that a moment ago had been thinning because  
of the bomb threat seemed to be back in full force and thrilled to  
see Clark. Cries of "Superman!" and "There he is!" met their ears.

Lois impatiently forged her way through the crowd, trying to pull  
Clark forward as Superman's fans tried to greet or touch him. She  
was frantically searching the area hoping to see Lex's limo when a  
new cry sounded.

"It's him! Trask!"

Evidently Perry had included more pictures than Lois had thought. The  
crowd recognized Clark's captor as he stumbled out of the building  
yelling for Clark to stop. Clark turned, and Lois felt rather than  
saw Clark raising the gun he still held in his hands. Lois turned to  
look at Trask and saw that Trask had already gotten hold of a new gun  
and was leveling it at Clark with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"It's a Kryptonium bullet, Kent," Trask called out. "I wouldn't move  
if I were you."

Clark froze, his eyes darting from Trask to the crowd to Lois. He  
hesitated, unsure of what to do. Everything, for a moment, was  
completely still.

Then Jason Trask started towards Clark with his gun still raised.  
There was a yelp in the crowd as a man leapt forward with a revolver  
in hand. Clark saw what was about to happen and threw himself  
towards Trask, but it was too late. A shot rang through the air and  
Trask went down, writhing in pain. Clark knelt at his side a moment  
before Lois made her way over to him.

"Clark?" Lois's voice had a touch of hysteria to it. Clark looked  
up at her with a stricken look on his face.

"He's shot. In the shoulder. I think he'll be okay."

"Fine, great," Lois said, pulling at his arm. "But let's get out of  
here, okay?"

Clark, seeing that some of the technicians from the Labs were holding  
the gunman, allowed himself to be led by Lois around to the side of  
the building. A limo was waiting there for them. Lois pulled Clark  
over to it and threw open the door. Clark climbed in, surprised to  
see Luthor in the backseat.

"Lex!" he exclaimed as Lois climbed in beside him. "What is going on?"

"It looks like you're flying the coop," Lex answered, amused. He  
pushed a red intercom button. "Driver, please take us to the LexCorp  
building."

"Why?" Lois asked curiously.

"You're going to Smallville until Trask is dealt with. As far as I  
know, no one but Clark knows I bought the farmhouse for him." He  
cast a questioning look Clark's way.

"That's right - I never told anyone about it."

"But - Trask has been dealt with, Lex," Lois said. "Someone shot  
him, and surely he'll be taken into custody?"

"I doubt it," Lex replied grimly. "Even if he were, he'd likely be  
out on the streets in a day. Besides, his orders could be carried out  
by any number of his lackeys."

"Lois," Clark broke in. "Maybe Lex is right. I should probably hide  
out until things for me are a little more certain."

"What about me?"

"I think you should hide out, too," Lex answered. "After all, Trask  
can't be too happy with you right now."

Lois thought of the look on Trask's face when he'd grabbed her ankle.  
Maybe Lex was right.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

***** **** ****

"Why are we up here?" Lois yelled a half an hour later, standing on  
top of the LexCorp building. The wind up there was amazing, and she  
gripped Clark's arm to keep herself anchored.

"Clark!" Luthor yelled, ignoring Lois. "Do you think you can fly?"

Clark was still pasty and sweating slightly from the effects of the  
Kryptonium. He shook his head. "In an hour or so I should be able  
to. I think."

"We don't have the time!" Luthor shouted, then turned a sharp  
corner. "Follow me!"

Lois and Clark followed him until all three were standing before a  
huge helicopter. Luthor jumped nimbly inside, fiddling with the  
controls and speaking with the pilot. Clark sat on the ground  
suddenly, gently pulling Lois down with him.

"I feel so tired," he explained apologetically.

"That's okay." Lois smiled, shifting to sit more comfortably beside him.

"Lois, I'll never be able to thank you and Lex for what you've done  
for me," he said while gazing into the sky.

"You don't have to," Lois responded softly.

"Lois?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you okay with all this? Staying with me, the fact that I'm an  
alien..." Clark laughed.

Lois felt a small stab of fear at the thought of staying with him.  
But she covered it quickly, trying to wipe it from her mind. This  
was a chance she wanted to take.

"I am, Clark. Really." She smiled at him.

"It's ready!" They both looked up with a jerk as Luthor bounded down  
towards them. The helicopter's blades were spinning lightning quick  
and Lex had to really yell now to be heard. "Clark, you get in while  
I talk to Lois."

Clark merely nodded as he got up and disappeared into the machine.  
Before he did so, he gave Luthor a bear hug and whispered "Thank  
you," in his ear.

"What's going on, Lex?" Lois yelled.

"You're going to Smallville!" he responded. "Everything's all set,  
you just have to sit back and wait for it to land. Take Clark there  
and hide out at the farmhouse for a few days. After that, you can  
contact Perry and tell him what's going on. Until then, though, not  
a word to anyone!"

"What about my parents?"

"I'll go see them. There's nothing for you to worry about. I'll  
take care of everything, including Trask."

"How?" Lois shouted curiously.

"Lois, I've done darker dealings than Clark could ever imagine. I  
didn't get to my station in life by being nice. Trask will be taken  
care of, and I'll make sure that before he disappears that his orders  
will go out to leave Clark severely alone. Now, we want you to stay  
hidden, so you'll be landing somewhere else before heading to  
Smallville. By the time you land Clark will have his strength back  
and will be able to fly you out of there and back to the farmhouse!"

Lois climbed up towards the door of the contraption with an uneasy  
feeling about Trask, but then decided to let it be. Clark's safety  
had to be ensured, and with Trask around...it just wasn't  
possible. Lois understood. She plopped herself down into the seat  
beside Clark and got ready for the long journey ahead.

"Lois!" She turned to stick her head back out the door.

"What?"

"Here - I'm sure Clark will want this when you land," Lex bellowed,  
handing Lois the globe.

A wave of gratitude washed over her. "Thank you, Lex. For  
everything!" she shouted as the helicopter lifted up off of the  
rooftop.

She didn't hear Lex's reply.  
  
  


***** **** ****  
  
  


EPILOGUE  
  
  


Lois Lane stepped out of the yellow Metropolis taxicab shakily,  
trying desperately to steady her legs. She grinned slightly,  
remembering that she had never once happened to be lucky enough to  
get in a Metropolitan cab that had a capable driver. Lois thanked  
the driver absentmindedly, paying him with what tip she could afford  
while Clark Kent climbed out of the back seat. When the cab had sped  
off, Clark put an arm across Lois's shoulders and bent to give her a  
quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you all right?"

She smiled. "Yes. Just, you know, nostalgia, deja vu, all that."

"Are you ready to go in?" Clark asked, gesturing with his head  
towards the globe that announced the presence of the Daily Planet.

"In a minute," she replied, turning slightly to grab Clark in a tight  
embrace. "Thank you for helping me write that letter to Damien's  
parents."

"It was my honour, Lois. Maybe someday we'll be able to visit them."

Lois lost her smile. "No...I don't think I could go back there.  
Too many bad memories."

Clark squeezed her gently. "I understand."

They stood there a moment, just holding each other, before Lois  
sighed and spoke. "This past month has been wonderful."

"It has."

A slow smile crept onto Lois's face. "From Perry's last email, where  
he told us the gunman was a fan of yours, I get the idea he's going  
to make us partners. He said the writing on our story 'meshed well'  
together."

Clark feigned horror. "You mean I'll have to work with Mad Dog Lane?  
I won't be able to stand it," he continued, dropping a kiss on her  
mouth.

"Will you be able to handle it all?" Lois asked seriously. "Work,  
Superman, me..."

Clark looked down at her tenderly. "I'll make it work," he assured  
her, then broke into a grin. "At least I won't have to wear that  
horrible costume any more."

"Oh, I don't know," Lois purred suggestively as they began to walk  
into the building. "I think you should still wear it _sometimes_."

***** **** ****

The Lois Lane and Clark Kent who walked into the Daily Planet did not notice the three people hidden in a nearby alley, watching them intensely. Had they noticed, they would have been amazed to see that two of the people were exact replicas of themselves. The third man of the party wore old-fashioned clothing and small spectacles that glittered when he spoke.

"You have both done a fine job," he told them, smiling. 

The Clark look-alike frowned. "It wasn't easy. I hated leaving her in that prison like that, with no idea that I'd be all right."

The woman wrapped her arms around his midsection from behind. "But it's all worked out for the best - and look at them - they'll be happy." She let go and turned to the shorter man. "Mr. Wells, why did this alternate Clark think he'd dreamt me?"

"I suppose he couldn't accept any other reason for a woman showing up in his bedroom in the middle of the night, showing him how to make a costume." Both men chuckled. 

The small woman grabbed her husband's hand. "Can we go home now?"

H.G. Wells stuttered slightly. "Oh, yes, of course, of course, straightway...." He began fiddling with a small machine kept in his pocket and soon, it seemed, began dissolving into thin air.

"Of course," he said as he disappeared, "We may have to do this again sometime. After all, every world needs it's Superman - and every Superman need his Lois." He grinned, and they were gone.  
  


THE END

emilystarr1@yahoo.com

**For more**_ "_**_Lois & Clark: the New Adventures of Superman"_ fanfiction, please visit http://www.lcfanfic.com/**


End file.
